


Love is love, right?

by Sincerely_Alex



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Coming Out, M/M, Other, a lil bit of homophobia/biphobia, bmc, boyf riends goes on, boyf riends — Freeform, jer doesnt know hes bi, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Alex/pseuds/Sincerely_Alex
Summary: Jeremy Heere likes girls. He knows that. Girls of all sizes, colors and quirks. He thinks all girls are beautiful-..but starts to panic once he begins to include boys in his daydreams. Little does he know, coming out will go better than he thought.





	1. Catch me when I land.

_Wooo, another day. School wasn't exactly my least favorite thing in the world, but it was close to it. It wasn't school, exactly. Sure, I wasn't the best student ever to exist, but it wasn't the homework or classes or over-all educational purposes of high school. I actually was excited for college, and I wanted to make sure I went to a good one. My grades were alright, usually B's, some A's, but a few C's once and a while, too._

_The thing I hated about school wasn't the academic part, but more of the other students._

_To be clear, I don't hate people. I have a best friend and a few close-ish friends besides him, and there are always a few people I don't really know, but are kind to people anyway. You know who I'm talking about- that one girl in a few of your classes that seems to be the sweetest person in the entire school, and is nice to anyone that tries to talk to her, but never really becomes friends with anyone? She's kind of your friend but not really? Or that guy thats kind to everyone that he accidentally comes into contact with, but for some reason is always friends with the jerky football players? Yeah, theres a lot of people like that at my school. They're the better of the students I never really talk to._

_I have a best friend, as I said. His name is Michael. I've known him for years and when I'm not at his house, he's at mine- or we're on Skype or something. Anyone who says too much of your best friend is bad can lick my taint- Michael and I never stop talking to each other. (If you dont know what a taint is, just stay in content and oblivious.) We're so close, we've called each other at the same time too many times to count. Its sort of an inside joke at this point._

_I wander through the hallway towards my first class, trying to keep my eyes on the ground. I usually put my things in my locker, drop my books off at my seat for the first hour class, then wander the halls aimlessly for the next 10-15 minutes before the first bell rings. Around that time is when I usually find Michael. He usually hang out a little before going to our separate classes. Unfortunately, we don't have all the same classes. It's upsetting sometimes. We have two classes together, but somehow, we managed to set up special routes to and from our classes so we see each other in the hallways during passing time. It's like we're brothers sometimes. Its cool._

_I know what you might be thinking- I have my friends figured out, but what about relationships, Jeremy? Well, buddy o' friend o' pal, relationships are hard as shit. I've never really had the best luck with girls friendship-wise, let alone somehow tricking one into having feelings for me. A few years back, Michael came out to me as gay. No big deal, I could kind of tell anyway. I've suggested being his wingman over 100 times, but he kept brushing it off and telling me that was his job with me. Still, it's not working the best. He tries, he really does. But I'm just kind of..undateable, I suppose._

_My eyes scan the students in the hallway, making their way to their classes, maybe their lockers, maybe the bathrooms or trying to find their friends. I'll never understand how teenage movies make it seem like everyone looks like shit except for those select 5 people the movie is about- you know, the main character- usually a girl, the one, maybe two to three other girls that are the stereotypical hot, popular characters, the male, hot love interest, and a few side characters that try to distract the main girl from her goal of capturing the heart of the head-of-the-football-team guy, or the artist-that-isn't-popular-but-really-hot character. Those movies always make it seem like every other student besides those select few are gross teenagers overtaken by puberty. That is not at all correct for my school._

_Not every girl here is a super-model, but that doesn't matter. The girls that are heavier than the others are just as gorgeous, and I wish I had the confidence to tell them not to listen to the other thin-as-a-twig girls when they tell her not to wear skirts or tight jeans. It's unfair, she shouldn't change the way she dresses for other people. They all look beautiful in whatever they wear. Or the girls that are self-conscious over their acne and slap on piles of makeup every morning. I mean, if a girl thinks she looks good in makeup, she can wear makeup. But if she's only doing it to cover her acne, I wish I could comfort her and tell her she's not the only one going through it. That it doesn't mean she isn't beautiful._

_Everyone in my school is kind of pretty to me, and I'm not trying to be that kind of cheesy motivational-speaker kid, but I'm serious. Everyone I look at, I get that kind of fluttery feelings when I see someone really really beautiful in movies. I wish I could tell people they didn't suck. But everyone thinks they suck right now. That's alright. But kids can be jerks and make people hate themselves more. That's not alright. I'll never have the confidence to do something about it, though._

_I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going exactly, and by some miracle, I didn't run into anyone or anything. Dang. I was watching people, and I probably looked creepy. I saw Emily- red, wavy hair framing her blue-rimmed glasses. Her freckles across her cheeks were always really cute, and I always saw it funny that she was almost taller than me. Sure, she got picked on for her height, but I thought it was cool. My attention went to Christine. I've always had a bit of a crush on her, I think. She's stout, short and and a bit of a dork, and it's absolutely adorable. She's always so positive, and so beautiful. Currently, she was putting up posters for the play we're doing in a few weeks. She had to push herself up on her toes to hang it, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched. Maybe I should go help her.._

_But before I could, my eyes landed on another gorgeous person. Soft, fluffy blonde hair, pale, freckled skin.. I felt my chest ache a little as I allowed my gaze to follow those gorgeous eyes as they stared intensely at the locker knob, a hand twisting it left to right to left. Soft, almost pastel green eyes..Gorgeous. Slight muscle going from shoulders to chest and downwards, making my skin feel hot. I almost flinched as they turned towards me, but didn't look at me- just wandering down the hallway. I stared weakly for another few moments, before it hit me._

_I was fawning over a dude._

_Not that there's anything wrong with guys liking guys, I just always thought I was straight. I am straight, right? It's not bad to be interested in girls and guys at once, but..this is a lot to process at once. I brushed off the idea, making my way to my class without trying to find Michael. It'll be okay, I'll just tell him the teacher stopped to talk to me._

_The rest of the school day went by achingly slowly. I stare at people a lot during class- I'm not exactly interested in anyone romantically right now. Christine and I are more of a platonic couple..? I'm not sure. We're close friends, but my affection towards her is more protective than romantic. I just want to make sure she doesn't end up with an asshole. During my classes, I kept finding myself ogling at a few of the guys, too. Their toned shoulders and chests made me squirm, and their defined cheekbones looked so easy to touch. I started fantasizing about losing a hand in a boy's hair as I kissed his rough lips, pressing our chests together._

_Fuck. There was no way I was going to ignore this anymore._


	2. Boys. Boys. Girls girls boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy does shit. He tries to understand himself and comes to terms with his shit.

_The entire rest of the day was a blur. Jeremy was having difficulty accepting what was going through his head, but he knew all of this would go smoothly if he just stopped denying everything. This was kind of intimidating. He knew a lot of people at school that werent straight- his best friend included- and, besides the expected homophobia from other students, they seem to be able to deal with everything pretty well. Calm, in a sort of sense? Jeremy was sort of jealous of that ability. For the first time, he was starting to understand he might have in interest in men, and he almost shit himself in third hour._

_While he did spend time with Michael that day, their interactions were kind of slow, short even. Michael voiced his concern for his friends once he noticed the difference in Jeremy's reactions, asking him if everything was alright or if he needed to go the nurses office or something. Jeremy denied any help his friend offered, telling him none of it was a big deal and that he just had a slight headache. He tried to brush it off and promise Michael he'd be better in the morning. His friend agreed, somehow knowing him enough to tell when Jeremy got only 3 hours of sleep, but not enough to tell when he was lying. Jeremy just wanted to get home and think about things._

_However, when he got home, he thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he just began to cry. He wasn't sad, just..overwhelmed. It wasnt a bad thing, he knows a lot of people that arent straight and has only ever offered support in any way shape or form he can, but when it was with himself, it was a bit difficult to accept. He didn't think it was wrong or shameful, but he just always saw himself as straight._

_Perhaps that was not the case, though. This wasn't a bad thing. He knew it wasn't. So why was he so nervous?_

_After a couple short breakdowns buried in a pillow in the corner of his bed, Jeremy was about ready to confront himself. He gave it some serious thought, trying to stay as calm as possible. He wanted to call Michael, but he didnt exactly want to tell him anything until he knew for sure himself, so that would have to wait a while. Maybe later that night? Maybe the morning after? Maybe in 9 years? We'll see how things work out. Maybe is his anxiety was stop being a douche, Jeremy might be able to get the confidence to come out sooner. Jeremy decided to break down the entire situation in the simplest way possible- He obviously liked boys. Romantically? Yeah, he could see himself dating a guy. Sexually? Oh, definitely. But did he still like girls? Romantically? Hell yeah. Sexually? Hell yeah. Did he favor either gender over another? He couldnt really tell. Boobs were great, yeah. Squish. Long hair seemed fun to run your fingers through. Soft, cherry-flavored lips and curvy hips to rest your hands on. But at the same time.. Hard chests to drag your palms down, strong cheek-bones to hold while you kiss rough lips, short hair being the perfect length to tug on while you feel a warm, wet mouth around your-_

_Okay, getting off topic here._

_He knew the term he was looking for. Bisexual. Maybe Pansexual? He wasn't sure, but there was a lot of shit Jeremy needed to consider. He had never been with a boy, but- hey, he had never been with a girl either. The things he was feeling could most certainly not be a phase. Things like this dont work like phases._

_**"I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual."** _

_After a few minutes of repeating that one line to himself over and over while trying to keep himself calm in the process, he decided he needed to tell him. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it with a shaky hand and slowly holding it to his ear. He had nothing to be afraid of, nothing to worry about. He knew that. Just say it out loud this time._

**_"Hey, Michael..I need to talk to you about something.."_ **


	3. You're in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy comes out to Michael. Shit goes weird.

**_"Sure, man. What's up? Everything alright? You're not dying, are you?"_ **

**_"No, no. I'm not dying."_ **

**_"You don't have brain cancer or something crazy like that, right?"_ **

**_"No, Michael. Chill out a little, will you?"_ **

**_"I can't help it. My best bud calls me at 9 o'clock at night without messaging me once after school. Normally you're chatting up my ear from 3 to 12. Something's up."_ **

_Dang..Was it already 9? I guess I didn't exactly notice in my continuous fits of panicking and trying to get myself to chill the fuck out._

**_"Come on, don't be giving me the silent treatment right now."_ **

_Shit. Say something._

**_"I'm ..fuck."_ **

**_"..Me too."_ **

**_"No-"_ **

_I laughed a little, running a hand slowly through my hair. Michael was still a dork, even when he was worried about something. That's nice. I took a few moments, trying to calm myself down at least to form a proper sentence without my voice cracking. (Which was kind of hard at this age, but eh). This wasn't something I should be ashamed of. I wasn't ashamed of it, either. I'm not. I was kind of digging knowing my own sexuality. But telling my best friend, that was a whole other issue._

_Lets try to explain this emotion, shall we?_

_Let's say you're an artist. You're the best artist in a small little group of people, and you hold a lot of pride to your talent. You're overly proud of yourself, and see your new talent as a good thing. But then, you get invited to a bigger group with other, better artists. Suddenly, you're hesitant to show what you thought you were proud of to someone else. I swear, I was going to piss himself._

_Michael seemed to have such confidence when he came out to me..Actually, now that I actually thought about it, he was fidgety and stuttering, but he found humor in it. He managed to get himself to say it by making himself comfortable around his friend. Yeah, this was my friend. I was going to be fine._

**_"I-..I've been thinking."_ **

**_"About what, boy'o?"_ **

_I laughed a little watching as one of my hands fiddled with the ends of my sleeves. Now or never._

**_"My..sexuality."_ **

_There was a pause on the other end._

**_"Oh?"_ **

_That wasn't a disapproving 'oh', right? It couldnt be. Right? Maybe he was intrigued? Interested?_

**_"What do you think you are? Not that you need to know, it's totally alright to be questioning, too. You don't need to know right away, but if you want someone to talk to du-"_ **

**_"Michael, I'm bisexual."_ **

_It left my lips without hesitation. I knew I needed to say it, and listening to Michael nervously ramble on only made me think it was going to stress out my friend if I allowed the question to linger between the lines any longer._

_**"..Oh. Cool."** _

_Michael's reaction sounded so calm. So casual. I couldnt help but laughed lightly, a little embarrassed at how scared I was. Did I really think Michael would hate me for this? I shifted in his seat a little, sitting myself on my knees._

**_"You're alright with that?"_ **

**_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Still got a thing for Christine?"_**

**_"I think so..I don't know."_ **

**_"That's okay too. Being bi doesn't mean you need to immediately like a dude."_ **

_God, Michael was so nice. I guess I kind of thought of a million ways this entire interaction could have gone absolutely horribly wrong and possibly blown up in my face and destroyed Michael and I's entire friendship. But Michael was being so kind to me somehow, he wasn't questioning me with 'are you sure's or 'nah its probably just a phase i know you, you dumb fuck's, but he was making sure I knew I was safe with him. It kind of made my chest ache in a way I'm not entirely used to-but it sure wasnt unpleasant._

**_"Thanks..that means a lot."_ **

**_"Was that why you were all weird today?"_ **

**_"Yeah, kinda.."_ **

**_"That's alright. I figured something was up besides a headache. Anyway,-"_ **

_We continued talking about random shit for an hour or so. I guess he thought if we changed the topic away from me and what I wanna put my mouth on, I'd be more comfortable. I started to relax more, but in a different way. I didn't just feel like all of my stress was leaving my body-..but like everything was. I felt light. I felt like I was on a cloud somehow. That wasn't natural. Was I high? I swear to god, if I was high-_

_**"Yo, Jeremy, you doin' alright?"** _

_God, the way Michael said my name sent shivers down my back. The hell..?_

**_"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just got a cramp, is all."_ **

**_"Cool. So, anyway.."_ **

_Michael kept talking, and I kept getting lost in thought. Sure, I did that a lot, but never talking to Michael. It was always during class to when my dad was trying to tell me one of his many adventures as a child. Not when I was trying to have a serious, normal conversation with my best friend. That was odd. I wasn't even bored..It's not that I wasn't focusing on Michael- I was, just not the things he was saying. More his voice. How smooth it was, soft somehow.. He could probably be a kick-ass singer. Michael had such a nice voice.._

**_"Jer?"_ **

_He'd be fit to be a star, too. He's got the Hollywood smile, and that gorgeous, soft skin._

**_"Jer, hey."_ **

_I can see him like that, too. In fancy-ass suits that make him look more beautiful than he already is, stunning cameras with his beautiful brown eyes and soft, sweet touch.. God, his hands felt nice on me. When I was crying or freaking out, he'd gently set his hands on my shoulders, or on my arms or even on my hand if he felt ballsy enough. God, his skin was so warm and soft on mine. Exactly how long did I feel this way? I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingertips over his li-_

**_"Jeremy!"_ **

_I flinched, almost falling off my bed and I could almost /feel/ the blood rush to my face. Fuck. What was I thinking about?_

_" **Fuck, sorry..I was thinking."**_

**_"Fantasizing about Christine again?"_ **

**_"..Not exactly."_ **

_Fuck. I was not in love with Michael. There was no way. He was my best friend. My wingman. I was his wingman, god, I can't be. Was Michael still talking? I couldn't exactly tell anymore. I was not in love with Michael Mell. I don't understand what I was thinking.. When did I start to pay so much attention to Michael's eyes? How they look so bold, yet comforting.. Or his skin? Dark and soft and smooth.. Why were his lips the first thing that came to my mind? They are gorgeous.. Soft, pink-ish and oh-so tempting..Wait, what was I tempted to do?_

_**"Jeremy?"** _

_**"My dad's home, sorry. I'll message you later. Thanks Michael. Bye."** _

_I hung up without thinking, probably interrupting his questions. But I needed to calm down._

_Fuck._

_I am in **love** with Michael Mell._


	4. Beautiful Day..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets stopped on the way home. Contains the F slur, but its censored.

_The hell was I supposed to do? What was I expected to do? I've never been in love like this. I've had crushes before, but dear god this was love. Love was wonderful. Love was beautiful. But it was so goddamn stressful. Did Michael even like me? What if he liked one of the assholes at school? What if he wasn't even into dating? He probably didn't like me. It wouldnt surprise me. I am kind of a douche sometimes, and I'm not exactly the most attractive person on the planet._

_But Michael was so goddamn cute. Its not even fair. I'm suing._

_I cant remember exactly what happened the next day. I hung out with Michael at school, but I couldnt allow myself to see him after class. He asked for me to stay over for a few hours once school let out to try and beat the level we've been stuck on for the past week or so, but I made up a lie that my dad wanted me to stay and help him clean the house a bit. It took everything I had not to melt when he asked if I'd let him help us. God, he's so sweet. Always so caring. Always so kind to me. I didn't trust myself until I calmed down a bit._

_It did help that he had to stay after school a bit anyway. Normally, I'd just hang with him while he studied for the upcoming test in the library, but I figured my lie would be more believable if I told him my dad wanted me home right away. Michael understood, giving me our usual hug once we part and letting me get on my way. I didn't stop thinking about that hug as I left the building. So warm.. Did he always smell like that? Cinnamon and cherry? What was that in his hair? Vanilla? Did his voice always sound like warm rain? I walked home by myself, not really in a rush. Everything felt..different. The sky seemed brighter and I saw more flowers than I was used to. Were they always there? Was the sun always that bright? Normally, I didnt like the sunlight..but it felt different today._

_I'm in love, it's a beautiful day._

_I hadn't realized I was being followed until whoever it was nearly scared the shit out of me. It was a guy, about my height, but definitely better build that I was. I didn't know this guy, was he in any of my classes? I think he was in my second hour class.. What was his name again? I don't think I've ever really talked to his guy before. He seemed like the quiet type- the type to never want to do anything during glass. The type that doesnt do his class work and somehow doesnt get in trouble for it. Why was he following me, exactly?_

_**"Hello..?"** _

_I tried not to seem too freaked out, but he was right behind me and making very uncomfortable eye contact with me. That wasn't the most common kind of first interaction. I kind of wished Michael was here with me. Even if I hadn't made up the lie, he would still need to be at school for studying.. The guy seemed a bit upset. I tried again._

_**"Can I help you?"** _

_Without a response, he shoved me over a little. Maybe he was just a dick and I was in his way? It wouldnt be the first time some random douche pushed me out of the way just to get past me. He whispered something under his breath as he continued walking. I didn't know what he said, but I was in too good of a mood to let him just go off like that._

**_"What'd you say?"_ **

**_"Fa**ot."_ **

_I paused, feeling the blood rush from my face. I did not like that word. I've heard assholes like him call Michael that in the hallways our outside school, sometimes even in Walmart or something. He just laughed and said 'Oh, thank you!' or 'Me too man', sometimes striking a flirty pose and going 'how could you tell?" I always thought it was funny, and a cool response, but I myself could not give that kind of response._

_**"Fuck off."** _

_I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. I probably should have just walked away and ignored him. It'd probably piss him off, but he'd most likely leave me be and just give up on trying to get on my nerves. Instead, I said the first thing I thought of, which was not the best thing I could've done._

_I regretted my response right away as I felt him push me onto the ground, pinning me to the grass. Panic set in and I tried desperately to sit up, but his hands were on my shoulders. Who the hell was this guy? What did I ever do to him? Why was he following me from school just to call me slurs and try to fight me?_

_**"Stop fucking staring at me during class, its fucking disgusting."** _

_Oh. Shit._

_I didn't talk back, luckily, I only got once punch. Its not like I wasnt used to getting shit from people like this, but never for that reason. Normally it's because I was staring at a dudes girlfriend or something. I guess my fuck-ups werent only for girls, now. Great._

_I felt him pull himself off of me, shake off the pressure in his hand as I watched him walk away. I doubted anything was broken, but I did feel blood on my face. Isn't that just the best thing in the world? I know, I know- I started the fight, I should've protected myself. I panicked. I gave up. How the hell was I going to explain this to my dad? He'd see my bruises - which I knew were forming- and ask why the dude felt the need to deck me in the face. Fuck. I'd need to come up with something so I could avoid coming out to him. How long was I laying there, exactly? Just thinking..?_

_After a few minutes, I heard a concerned shout from yard away. The voice was coming closer, the person must be running towards me..Shit. An aid? My dad, maybe? I heard the voice again, slowly recognizing the voice- It sounded like warm rain._

**_"Jeremy! Jesus Christ, what happened!?"_ **


	5. Baby, I'm falling..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, i was having family issues.

_After I explained to Michael what had happened on the way home, he walked me to my house the rest of the way just to make sure nothing like that happened again. He was so sweet to me...he always seemed to find it in his heart to take care of me. I never thought i'd be so lucky._

_It'd be great if I could focus on Michael and not have my head throbbing relentlessly. God damnit._

_**"I'm okay, really..Nothings broken, I don't think."** _

**_"That doesn't mean you're okay. I want you to tell me why he hit you."_ **

_That's right, I hadn't told Michael what caused all of that.. I told him what had happened, sure. I told him I almost got into a fight with a guy and he flipped out and tried to take half of my face off. I didn't exactly tell Michael why he had tried to kill me, partially because I didn't want him to know and partially because I wasn't the most stable once he helped me off the ground. It even took me a few extra seconds to recognize my best friend's voice a few yards away. I was dizzy when he helped me stand and almost got sick once we began walking. He changed the subject a few minutes after we began walking. He told me about how some kid at tutoring decided to try and throw a book into the trash from across the room and somehow took out the entirety of the teacher's desk, which managed to make me smile a little. Eventually, though, Michael needed to ask._

**_"I just upset him, that's all.."_ **

**_"But how could you upset him if he talked to you first?"_ **

_Fuck._

**_"It's not a big deal.."_ **

**_'Jeremy."_ **

_Michael's voice had a certain tone to it.. A tone that always made me melt. His voice almost cracked, a mix of concern and annoyance. Like he was saying 'Jeremy come on you little shit I'm worried about you' or something. I couldnt resist that voice._

**_"..He called me the F slur."_ **

_I heard Michael's breath hitch as his steps slowed to a stop. I knew something struck a nerve and I really wished I had just made something up. Maybe said the dude thought I had been copying his answers during a test or staring at his girlfriend in class or something. That would make Michael just roll his eyes and go 'some people are just dicks.' I wished that was the response I got from him._

_I felt Michael's grasp on my arm tighten and I knew he was pissed without even having to look at him. I could almost feel the heat coming off of him. He started walking again, silent as he quickened the pace. I didn't know if I could keep up, even with him dragging me along. My legs still felt like they were only half-working and my head still hurt like hell. I didnt want to tell him I was having difficulty walking at the pace he chose, because I know he'd either get more upset or just push it off to take care of me, letting it build in his head more._

**_"Michael, hey..It's alright."_ **

**_"I'm gonna fucking kick his ass."_ **

_I'm not gonna lie, I felt a rush of warmth go through my chest at the idea of Michael trying to avenge me or something. It felt nice..Almost taking my mind off the pain everywhere else in my body. Still, I didn't want Michael to mix himself up in something that isnt even a thing anymore. The dude came, the dude went, nothing broken and I'm okay. Still, Michael pressed._

**_"He doesn't have the right to call you that or try to fuck you up. I'm gonna find him and beat his ass."_ **

**_"Michael, please don't."_ **

_He paused, hesitated at my plea, but continued to talk about what he would do to that dick once he found him and all that. I think it just made him feel better and somehow made me feel better to shit on the person who shit on me. Still, I had to beg him not to actually do anything. Eventually, he agreed, and we were back at my house. Finally. I felt like any more walking was going to take my feet out from under me._

_He walked me to my door, and I tried to let him inside, but Michael stopped me. He placed his hand on the knob above mine, and my heart surged in my chest. I felt his hand..on mine. It felt warm and nice. I glanced back at him, and everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. Everything seemed like it was so much more..vibrant than usual. The red of Michael's jacket, the glow of his skin, the brightness of his gorgeous brown eyes. His face seemed redder than usual, too. I watched as he blinked slowly, climbing onto one step higher than me so he was about my height. I almost made me laugh, if not for his soft, gentle lips being pressed to mine._

_The entire world exploded with emotion I could not describe. I was afraid somehow, but also so ready for this moment. I didnt know how long it was going to last, but I hoped it would be somewhere along the lines of forever. If not, maybe 8 years at least. Michael smelled good. Was that weird? His lips felt so gentle, like when you're in middle school and you practiced kissing on your hand- but like your skin was silk and smelled like coconut and tasted like Starburst._

_He broke the kiss first, and I felt like everything was coming back to reality. I wasn't sure how i felt about that. I wanted the kiss to last as long as the world would let it, and apparently, that was it. I leaned into Michael as if I was chasing the kiss, and he actually smiled at that. Maybe he thought it was amusing? I felt my face heat up at the sight of the smile mixed with the actual realization of what I had just done, but Michael simply laughed gently. His voice seemed breathless and deep, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't doing anything to me._

**_"Your dad needs your help, right..?"_ **

**_"I-..Uh.."_ **

_Right, my lie._

_**"I don't want to keep him waiting.."** _

_Michael whispered, before pulling away and wandering off with a grin and a wave. I stared dumbly for a while, before I stepped inside, squealing like an idiot and flopping myself against the door._

_I forgot my dad was actually going to be home early, and was staring at me in the kitchen. Fuck._


End file.
